Rewrite ${((7^{-7})(4^{-4}))^{10}}$ in the form ${7^n \times 4^m}$.
Answer: ${ ((7^{-7})(4^{-4}))^{10} = (7^{(-7)(10)})(4^{(-4)(10)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((7^{-7})(4^{-4}))^{10}} = 7^{-70} \times 4^{-40}} $